The Mystery of the Missing Eggs
by GDAE24
Summary: Little Johnlock Easter oneshot! Enjoy the fluffiness!


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC.**

Sherlock yawned, curling farther into John, eyes fluttering open slowly as the hand in his hair stopped its ministrations. He whined and it continued as he heard his husband chuckle, massaging his scalp sensually. Nuzzling into his chest, Sherlock looked up with sleep bleary eyes, lips puckered in an expectant goodmorning kiss. Smiling, John leaned down, bringing Sherlock's head up with tugs on his hair, their lips meeting halfway in a languid kiss.

"Do you remember what day it is?" John asked after they pulled apart, resting Sherlock's forehead against his own.

Sherlock's eyes widened as he jumped out of bed, scrambling around until he found a small book. Reading through it, he looked back up at John confused.

"What did I forget?" he asked worriedly, "Our anniversary is three months away. Your birthday is seven months away. Is this some obscure anniversary like our first kiss, or when we first met?"

John laughed, "No, but those two will be coming up soon."

Sherlock frowned, and John got up, pecking his lips, and walking to the kitchen to make them a special breakfast. Following, Sherlock set down his book-calendar and sat himself at the table, watching John.

"I remember the date." Sherlock said, "If that was what you were asking, but it's an odd way to greet someone in the morning. Even me."

John laughed, continuing to mess with a few pan, waiting for the oven to heat, "No, that's not what I was asking. I was curious to know if you bothered to remember what holiday it was today."

Sherlock thought for a moment, before memories of decorated yards and shops came to his mind.

"Easter!" he yelled in triumph.

"Yes, Love." John said with another bout of laughter at the smug look on his husbands face.

"Why is that relevant, though?" he asked, watching John pull something from the fridge.

"I figured we'd celebrate." he shrugged.

"With breakfast and dinner?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Well, we do have that party Greg is throwing to go to tonight."

"Who's Greg?"

"You need to learn his name! Jesus, anyway, Lestrade is throwing a party, and we'll be attending that." John continued.

"And that's it?" Sherlock asked again.

He shrugged again, pulling apart pre-cooked pieces of dough.

"John?" he inquired.

"Well," he began, "there might be something else."

"Wait, is that why you didn't come to bed right away last night, then left in the middle of the night when I made you?"

"There we go, putting those deductive skills to work, I see. Go on."

"John, you didn't!" he groaned.

"No, I believe it was the Easter Bunny!"

Sherlock flailed his hands, "There is no such thing as a magic, giant, pink rabbit that shits out eggs filled with candy. And if there was, parents would never, EVER, let their children eat it. The mutation would be arrested and thrown in jail, because a giant rabbit sneaking into people's houses while they sleep is creepy, John, it's creepy."

John's shoulders shook with poorly hidden laughter as he shoved their breakfast into the oven.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're right, there is no such thing as the Easter Bunny."

"Thank you."

"You still have to find the eggs, though." he said sternly.

"No, you can't make me." Sherlock said stubbornly.

"Come on, Sherlock. They are so easy, even Anderson could find them. Are you saying that Anderson can find a bunch of eggs, but you can't?"

Sherlock paused, "I could. I could do it faster than Anderson would have with my hands tied and eyes closed."

"Mm, prove it." John said, leaning on the counter, raising his brows. Sherlock growled, hopping from the table and moving towards the living room before turning back to John.

"How many are there?"

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you when you've finished."

Sherlock glared at him for a few moments before he walked to the cabinet and threw it open. Frowning, he found no egg, but the cups and dishes had been moved around.

"Nope, it'll have to be the old fashioned way. Without deductive skills." Sherlock looked at John, "I made sure to move around everything and hide and re-hide the eggs."

Sherlock glowered at him, dashing about the room in a flurry, yelling in triumph as he found a small blue egg. Opening it, he found small Reeses chocolates. Popping one in his mouth, he smiled, walking by John and waving it in front of his face before going into the living room, and finding a basket on the table. He dropped the egg in there, throwing himself at the couch and o]pulling off the cushions, not finding anything.

"There are none in the bedroom, none in the bathroom, and none outside. Only the kitchen and living room." John called.

"How can you find so many places to hide eggs if we live in such a small flat?" Sherlock called back, looking under the table, again finding nothing.

He shrugged, walking into the living room and sitting down with a cup of tea, "Had to get creative, didn't I?"

An hour later, Sherlock had only found four more eggs and was now laying on the couch, face down in John's lap, groaning.

"It's impossible, John, where are they? Where?"

"Do you want a hint?" he asked, running his fingers through the dark locks once again, a smile playing on his lips.

"Please?" he asked.

"Can I have some milk?"

Sherlock turning, looking up at him quietly for a few seconds, before his eyes widened and he dashed to the kitchen, throwing open the fridge. Shuffling through the items, he pulled out the milk, a green egg laying behind it.

"Yes, John! How many more?"

"I think there's one more." he thought, placing his cinnamon roll on the table next to Sherlock's, turning to watch the man look around again, eyes scanning over the surface of the flat. John groaned, copying his moves, it was a mess, things were thrown apart in Sherlock's search, nothing in its place any longer. Wonder who would have to clean that up.

He dashed about here and there,searching in the oddest places before he slowed down again, coming to sit besides John with a sigh.

"I can't do it, John, I can't. I've looked everywhere. Where is the last one? Tell me. Where is it?" he begged.

John looked in the basket, scanning over the eggs, a small "Oh" escaping his lips.

"What, what is it?" Sherlock asked, leaning to look in the basket along with John.

"I miscounted, you've already found them all."

"What?!" Sherlock screeched in horror.

"Yes, I hid six eggs."

John yelled as Sherlock jumped on him, knocking him to the floor, tackling him everytime he tried to get up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled, laughing so hard that Sherlock highly doubted he was sorry in the least bit.

"I wasted thirty minutes searching for nothing!"

They rolled around, Sherlock lunging towards John everytime he got the chance before he successfully pinned him down, arms above his head. John's laughter continued, making it hard for him to breathe as Sherlock glared down at him.

"Thirty minutes." he glowered, "Thirty whole minutes."

"Very sorry for the mixup." John gasped out.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." he repeated, calming down slightly.

Freeing his hands, John reached down, grabbing Sherlock's small ips in his hands, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the exposed flesh. Sherlock had crossed his arms, refusing to look at him.

"I love you." John said.

Sherlock mumbled something, eyes glancing towards John.

"Sorry, what? Didn't catch that."

"I love you too. And I hate Easter Egg hunts." he said unhappily.

"Aw, don't be mad. I really didn't mean to make you search for the egg for thirty more minutes."

Sherlock mumbled something again.

"Louder." he chided.

Sherlock's shoulders slouched in defeat, and he looked back down at John, fingers fiddling with the bottom of John's, now raised up, shirt, "Thank you."

"For?"

He sighed, looking away again, "For doing that for me."

Smiling, John brought Sherlock's face down, kissing him hard, "Of course. I love you."

"You just said that."

"But I do, now up you get. Eat breakfast."

Sliding off of John, he moved to sit on the couch, John following, pulling him into his lap before he could get to his breakfast. Sherlock leaned against John as he ate, chin resting on the others temple as he chewed.

They spent the rest of the morning in, watching telly and sharing the candy in Sherlock's eggs. Mrs. Hudson came by and they wished her a happy Easter, and she gave them small presents before leaving. At six, they left, heading to Greg's house, the party starting in a few minutes. As they walked in, they were greeted by the faces of Scotland Yard, people turning and whispering as he walked by.

"Hey Freak," called Sally, "ready to get your butt kicked?"

Sherlock looked at her, confused, as she walked away, joining Anderson as the two began to snicker. Greg walked up, greeting them, and smiling as the two wished him a happy Easter.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked, turning and leading them towards the back. "Pick your color."

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Sherlock asked.

"For your team. It's a contest."

"A contest for what?"

"We're doing an Easter Egg hunt!"

_**The End**_

** Happy Easter everyone, hope ya'll enjoyed!**


End file.
